Maybe Just A Bit
by Betsiwetsi
Summary: Sometimes it's better to put pride aside and let love run it's coarse. OneShot


**Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Little Bit" By Drake ft Lykke Li's Lyric. Enjoy.**

_Hands down I'm too proud, for love..._

I just stood there as she steadily sat on the cement floor as the poring rain claimed her pale self. Hurt was what her face defined, she held a shattered heart inside that I created. In a sick way it was a beautiful sight to me. What should I do? was the question that ran through my head. Do I even care? Yes I do.

_Hands down I'm too proud for love_  
_But with eyes shut it's you I'm thinking of_  
_But how we move from A to B_  
_It can't be up to me_  
_Cause you don't know who I was before you_

It was ridiculous how hard it was to command my leg to take a step. She turned and I stopped proceeding forward. She held a lost gaze, tears on her face mixed with the poring rain, plum lips trembled slightly. I'd prefer to just stop and stare then try to fix the mess I created, and yet something was telling me, commanded me, to fix this. I had to obey.

_Basically to see a change in me_  
_I'd be losing so I just ignore you, yeah_

" You don't love me so why stay?" She whispered.

_But you're on my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind_

I honestly do not know what to answer to that. Why do I stay? Indeed I can't say I don't love her the same as she loves me. But…

_But maybe in time, in time, in time, I'll tell you I'm..._

" I don't know." Those words just slipped out of my lips. I'm wishing I can take this back as I saw her face scrunch up to let more tears fall. I, Inuyasha, was not the ideal man to fall for. I was horrible, I can be the dictionary's example for the word jerk, and yet I never cared. I never felt bad for breaking woman, seeing them cry made me even want to laugh at times. So why is it that my heart feels nudged and heavy at this moment? Or why a smirk cannot even grace my face?

The fact that the woman I just broke was Kagome, that's why.

_A little bit, a little bit, a little bit in love with you_

Fuck my life is all I can think. Fuck the fact that I am starting to develop feelings for a woman. Fuck the fact that I feel so helpless. Fuck the fact that I care for the mistake I committed and fuck the fact that I'm thinking of a way to make this right.

" Kagome.." That was all I could practically whisper out, my hand reached out for her but hesitantly stopped. Pride kept getting in my way and I was not putting much of a fight.

_Guess that I'm a little bit, a little bit, a little bit in love with you_

" What can I do to be enough for you?" She said in a almost harsh whispered. Her hands shakily reached for my legs into an embrace, I just stared down and let my hands lazily fall. Beautiful, sickly beautiful.

Silence was all I could give her at this moment. I loved my pride more at the moment, I had too. She wasn't making this thought any easier to fallow though.

"Say something." She looked up with pleading eye's.

_I know you told me break their hearts_  
_But it's you I wanna take apart_  
_And I will never ever be the first to say it_  
_But still I..._  
_They know I...ah ah ah_

" Something." I lazily giggled. Nice, now I'm trying to avoid the situation. I don't have he solution to this, I just have ways to make it drastically worse. I lowered my hands to her hair and toyed with the raven strands. Then she did what I didn't expect.

" I hate you." She stood up in fury. " I am done degrading my self, I just look like your other typical bitches." She added so much venom to her words. My reaction was typical.

"Who said you weren't?" I yelled back. I wish I just knew how to control what to say.

" Fuck you!" She blew a punch at me, but I was able to grab her arm before her fist landed on my face. Reaction just made me roughly grab both arms and yank her close to my body. She simply glared at me as if trying to throw daggers with her brown eyes. It sure felt like she was. Then I surprised both of us, I embraced her.

_You would do it_  
_You would say it_  
_You would mean it_

This just felt so right.

_Then we could do it_  
_It was you and I and not only I..._

" I don't know what to do next, what I am thinking, what to say next." I inhaled the scent of her hair, it was mesmerizing. Everything about her made her mesmerizing. No not mesmerizing but breathtaking.

" Tell me you love me." She let her head rest on my chest, soft hands found their way to my neck. I knew what she wanted to hear, but I don't want to say it. I'm scared.

_I hope they never find out what they already know, know, know_  
_As soon as its official we'll have to let it go, go, go_  
_So we don't confirm the fling_  
_Keep avoiding all the questions_  
_You could teach me many things_  
_I'm just scared to learn a lesson_

"Say it. You just have to feel it, I know you do." She squeezed my neck. This made me now question my self.

"What are you talking about?" ridiculous, denial was now taking over me. I let my hold loose, and as for her as well. She backed away a few inches.

_And as for you I think I know you're the one_  
_The closest I've come_  
_I'm probably..._

" Then again, you might not." She steadily turned and walked away.

_A little bit, a little bit, a little bit in love with you_

I grabbed her hand gently, in success I stopped her. Her back faced me, she didn't want me to see her cry anymore. To see her so broken down. We are in a way the same; we simply love our pride and try to keep it.

" I guess I can say I am more then a bit in love with you." I heard her gasp and feel her eyes widen. Fuck pride.

_I guess that I'm a little bit, a little bit, a little bit, a little bit in love with you_

And hello love.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I did not put the full song so check it out! Amazing song my friends. Review and give me your feedback!**


End file.
